


Can I use your toothbrush?

by ShamelessFan430



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Domestic Mickey Milkovich, Fluff, Gallavich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessFan430/pseuds/ShamelessFan430
Summary: Mickey slept at the Gallagher household and forgot his tooth brush.





	

Mickey wakes up and feels a body on his backside. He turns around to Ian who was already awake and playing some type of game on his phone.  
“Morning sir snores a lot” Ian teases and Mickey just sleepily smiles at Ian. He opens his mouth to reply but closes it right away, and gets up from the bed.  
Ian looked kind of confused but just went back to his game after he assumed Mickey just really needs to piss.  
Suddenly, he hears the sound of water coming from the bathroom and just as he was about to go investigate it, Mickey opens the door. “Hey can I use your toothbrush? I forgot mine”  
Ian scrunches his face in disgust, “No, that’s fucking gross”  
“ What’s fucking gross is this morning breath you have to smell if I can’t brush my teeth” Mickey said sounding annoyed and looking at Ian with his eyebrows raised. The classic Mickey look just made Ian roll his eyes and get out of bed. When Mickey felt Ian get to close to him he stepped back into the bathroom and closed the door. “Ian, come on I’m not playing with you” now Mickey was getting annoyed and he turned the water off. 

“Calm down Killer, check the bottom right hand drawer. I think there are some extra toothbrushes in there.” Ian was laughing at how ridiculous Mickey was being. He heard the water turn on again and Mickey unlocked the door. Ian was still laughing when he finally opened the door to see Mickey wiping the toothpaste off his face.

“What are you laughing at fire crotch?”  
Ian just smirked and swiftly grabbed Mickey’s arms and slammed him against the wall. Ian started kissing Mickey intensely. Nobody was around so Mickey fell right into it, without a care in the world. When Ian finally let go of Mickey’s arms, he ran his fingers through Ian’s hair and continued kissing him. 

“If I can deal with your snoring, I would’ve kissed you… skunk breath and all” Ian shrugged and laughed.  
“That’s it Gallagher, you’re going down” Mickey said with no heat to it at all. Instead Mickey started tickling Ian’s ribcage until Ian was almost in tears, Ian could only say “ Mmm-MERCY.” Mickey stopped once he realized Ian couldn’t take anymore, and just smiled. Ian couldn’t help but fall more in love with Mickey especially when he was being cute like this, he wouldn’t dare ruin the moment by saying that though.  
Instead Ian said “Hungry?”  
Mickey nodded and they headed downstairs for breakfast, both with giant smiles on their faces.


End file.
